


Beach Royal(i)ty

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beaches, Caregiver!Roman, Day At The Beach, Gen, Little!Patton, Non-Sexual Age Play, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Patton and Roman go to the beach for some fun.





	Beach Royal(i)ty

"Roman, slow down!" Patton giggled, following Roman to the shore.

"We have to find a prime spot of beach before the crowd gets here!" Roman exclaimed. "You said so yourself!"

Patton shook his head. "But you know that you run faster than I could ever hope to keep up with you!" he whined.

"All right, my sunshine," Roman said. "I'll set up here and in a minute we can go down to the wet sand and start on our sandcastles, okay?"

"Okay!" Patton exclaimed. "Can I go down there now?"

"Sure, sunshine. Just be careful around the waves, okay?" Roman warned.

"Okay!" Patton exclaimed, hugging Roman and running off to the waves. He could feel Roman's eyes on him even as Roman started setting up their blanket and umbrella. "Ooh, pretty shell!" Patton exclaimed, reaching down to pick it up.

He inspected it with a grin. It was shiny, and definitely worthy of being in their epic sandcastle! He stuck it in his pocket and continued looking for more shells. Eventually, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Roman was standing there, grinning. "Hey, sunshine. Having fun?"

"I found shells for the castle!" Patton said.

"That's great, baby! Should we start on the castle now?" Roman asked.

"Yeah!" Patton exclaimed.

The two grabbed different buckets, carrying wet sand away from the edge of the shore, more towards their beach towel. Other people were starting to claim their spots on the beach, but Roman and Patton paid them no mind. They built the foundation of their sandcastle and Patton put up turrets from the bigger bucket. Roman would take wet sand out of his bucket and shape it by hand in the center of the turrets, and Patton watched the nimble fingers create little details that Patton could never repeat. It was wicked cool, though.

They built and built until Roman grabbed Patton's arm. "Just a minute, sunshine. You're shivering."

Patton knew that, but he didn't understand the big deal. "So?"

"So I don't want you jumping into the water if you're already cold," Roman said. "Why don't we add the seashells to our sandcastle and see how you feel after that?"

Patton sulked but complied. "Okay..." he said, pulling out all the shells he had collected that morning.

They put a lot of the smaller fragments as decorations near the tops of the towers, and places that couldn't support heavier shells. The bigger ones went closer to the base, becoming doors and bridges and all sorts of fun things. When they were done, Patton was still shivering a little, but their castle looked epic. "Time to take a picture!" Roman declared, and Patton slid into view of Roman's camera. The two took a selfie next to their newest creation, and Roman looked over at Patton. "You're still shivering, sunshine. You might want to warm up a bit before going swimming."

"Yeah..." Patton admitted sullenly.

"Hey, it's not all bad," Roman said. "You could look for more shells, or we could cuddle on the towel for a bit to warm you up quicker, or we could take the shells you want to keep and wander the boardwalk before taking a swim later."

"I like the last one," Patton said.

"Okay!" Roman agreed. "Pick up the ones you wanna keep, and then we can go to the boardwalk and see if there are any fun games to play."

Patton chose the shells he wanted and put them in Roman's bag, and they got packed up. "That was fun," Roman said. "I'm glad we have the whole week to come back here whenever we want."

"Yeah!" Patton exclaimed. "It's really really fun! I'm happy we got to come here!"

"I bet you're also happy that you can regress during the trip too," Roman said knowingly.

"Well, duh!" Patton exclaimed. "But getting to do all these things with  _you_  is my favorite part!"

Roman smiled. "I love you too, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with Regressuary, everyone! I'm so happy for everyone who's gone through these stories with me! It's a huge labor of love, and it's been pretty fun!


End file.
